burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Legendary Cars Impressions
What do you think about Burnout Paradise's latest premium content pack? ---- This is a beginner's review. I'm new to the game but I decided to buy the pack while my addiction is still strong. * The Jansen 88 Special is an excellent and tricky Stunt car. L3 switches between road mode and hover mode. Don't think for a moment the hover mode saves you from being taken down. It also will not fly beyond a few meters from the ground, so even if you jump you will come down. It's got one hell of a boost that leaves a trail of fire (in mid-air if you're hovering). In hover mode, the entire handling feels very cushioned, but it will react to breaks and it will do e-turns. You're never as high as to fly above cars, or fences. You're basically riding an air cushion. You can still clip a car or railing and flip over. Crashes are far more spectacular, and you will see the car go all over the place when thrown about. Be careful not to hit L3 accidentally, or switch driving styles if you do. * The Carson GT Nighthawk is a carbon version of the Carson GT Concept with Speed boost. Boosting turns on the pulsing lights in the front and the back with a sound effect. A secret spoiler rises as well. If you look real close, you can see the high-tech dashboard. No tricks on the L3 button. It's a very fast, excellent boost and highly resistant vehicle. It's meant to stay ahead of the pack or boost through at the last second. It's made for Races. Make sure you don't crash and are left without Speed boost at the last minute of the race. It can also survive Marked Man and with some skill do Road Rage. It's a bit heavy but Stunts may be possible. It can take damage, but it's not impervious to it - specially when boosting. According to Criterion Games, the Carson GT Nighthawk "is the quickest accelerating car under boost in Burnout Paradise". I would dare say it's the most versatile car of the pack. * The Cavalry Bootlegger is a fun Stunt car to drive. You can switch it to the more familiar orange. It is a born stunt car. It is also the fastest of the Cavalry models with its speed and its boost. I've yet to use it with anything but Stunt run and Super Jumps. L3 will play Dixieland every time you press it, regardless of whether you're jumping or not. * The Hunter Manhattan Spirit is a take on the Hunter Manhattan with an Aggression boost. The L3 turns on a regular police siren (I was expecting the whiny siren from the movie). The drive feels like you're driving a boat. The size makes this ride ideal for doing Showtime events. It should also be a good choice for Road Rage events. Overall, it's a very nice pack. I would say it works best if you're fan of the movies and TV shows the cars are modeled after. The cars have their own section in the junkyard. They can be use to complete the regular car events and they bring a trophy each. Harkane 20:09, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ----